Sam Roseburn
Sam Roseburn Sam Roseburn's first appearance takes place in the first chapter of the book, where the chemistry teacher brings her on the second day of the school year since she was still ill the day before. During said class she had the chance to meet the rest of the gang. She is described to be intelligent, witty but arrogant and thick headed. (More on the personality page.) Her class is the Cartier, some kind of cartographer who can manipulate the enviorment with her GEO-Gear, a gauntlet capable of creating the 4 base elements. Appearance Described to have blonde wavy to slightly curly hair, azure eyes and (jokingly but accurately) by Victoria to have a 'resting bitch face' where she had gotten her nickname of 'the Boss Bitch' from. She is thin but certainly the longest of the gang being even larger than Victoria who is 1 meter 82 compared to Sam's 1 meter 87. John and Tabitha need to look up to her while Declan can still get away with looking ahead of himself. Her clothes are described to have odd colour combinations or vibrant patterns. She wears glasses to read and diva sunglasses adding to her looks. Her favourite garment which she wears often is a jumpsuit/overall with blue, white and yellow patterns on a black background. It's made of cotton and has spaghetti laces, causing her to either wear a shirt under or a cardigan over it. Her appearance in the Digitoid is a shiny, maroon skin tight suit, revealing what little shape she has. Sporting a pink visor much like Cyclops from the X-men or any Sci-fi character. A metal spine on her back as a symbol of her scoliosis supports her acrobatics. Personality Witty, intellectual, brutally honest and above all fearless. Often calling people out on their hypocrisy, stupidity or illogicies. Sam is very logical and rational, but has a temper which can topple mountains should she get angry. Only two characters have seen her legitimately angry, one of which is a boy called Jerry Olsson who kissed her, upon which she started questioning his reasoning, where he (foolishly) told her it didn't mean anything angering her greatly. She is distant, professional and fully capable of giving somone the cold shoulder with little effort. The only character of the main cast who can be an ice queen without even making an effort to hide it. Her rational stance has been the subject of speculation about her being asexual. Though she has proven to be capable of smiling, the Cartier is dangerously tactical with what she says. Samantha is often seen as the teacher's pet by other students, she never lies to a teacher though she will not hesitate to keep information to herself if it benefits the crew well enough. As Declan once said. "She's smart, and boy does she know it.. That might be the worst part." In the Digitoid she recognised Dante's value as a more experienced swordsman, pitting him last against Kirth, revealing she has more tactical prowess than simple wordplay. Connection with the Shadow Like Declan Whitmore Sam Roseburn has a connection with the Shadow, having a Share of herself. It's abilities include, but are not limited to: Dark Destruction: Sam fires a ball of black energy to a target, detonating on impact, presumably killing the target by explosive force. Relationships with other characters (SPOILERS) Sam and Jerry: Their relationship started off with multiple hardships. One of which had nearly killed any chance of starting a relationship in the first place. They had kissed, later getting her thinking. She asked for his reasoning where the Wrecker foolishly told her it meant nothing, angering her greatly. This had caused multiple issues later on, eventually ending in Jerry asking her on a date in the middle of a fight claiming there would probably not be a better oppertunity anytime soon. Though questioning the timing she agreed. Declan Whitmore: They used to talk more in the early book, their classes in the Digitoid didn't synergise well, but that meant nothing for their personalities. Often finding one another in common interests such as music, books and science. She acts like his therapist when he goes through hardships upon which he joked she 'Might as well become my full time shrink." Which was the case in one future (canon) continuity. They talk on occasion, but unless the Sentinel comes for 'therapy' the conversations are not truly meaningful. Despite it being left-handed, The Cartier still writes with the pen she burrowed from the Sentinel. Indicating some form of gratitude towards him Tabitha Nibenay: Despite the occasional friction between Tabitha and Sam, often Declan is in the mix of this also. Either one of them would be ready to take on any fight for one another. This has been proven when Kirth nearly snapped Sam's back over his knee in the Digitoid, enraging mostly Jerry but Lance lost his temper as well, causing them to attack him relentlessly much to her protest. Declan later ordered to get her to medical as she was polygonised to make sure her spine in the real world was undamaged. Class in the Digitoid Sam is the Cartier, utilising the GEO-Gear to alter the landscape. This contraption has caused the team to win a fight more than once. Category:Characters